


【天雷慎入】操铁兵

by SnowytheManul



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: Forced Orgasm, M/M, Masturbation, OOC, Public Masturbation, Sex Toys, Weapons Kink, weapons as sex toys, 人外
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowytheManul/pseuds/SnowytheManul
Summary: 之前写的，来打玩具小人的色情文学。《发生在一名普通特摄直男的模型展示柜里的故事》。碎片化闲聊文本，不能算是文，可能算是聊天记录总结。主要内容是搞铁兵，含有一些王蛇x铁兵。其余cp混乱。雷雷雷雷非常雷，具体内容看tag。成人版玩具总动员，人外，强制发情，公开play，言语非常粗俗，地摊小黄文警告，OOC警告。不建议任何人观看。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	【天雷慎入】操铁兵

**Author's Note:**

> 是跟【直男（？癌？）】和【特摄】有关的小黄梗。  
> 真的是很久之前的东西了，存个档。  
> 没有任何对普通人开地图炮的意思，都是性幻想，just for fun。王蛇铁兵+犀牛海鳐+含有少许莲真/龙兔。  
> 因为cp向内容其实不多，就不打cptag了。  
> 照例，挂我会被我登门拜访。
> 
> 铁兵真是太色了，我好馋铁兵的皮套。

if特摄玩具小人都是有生命的，里面真的都寄住着特摄角色的灵魂。普通的直男玩家因为手欠+恶趣味，故意把两个小人摆成各种奇怪的h姿势，跪下口爆啊传教士式啊后入啊69呀磨豆腐击剑拼刺刀啊侧入啊之类的，还拍了照片恶趣味地到处分享。  
事情发生在白天，也就是特摄小人们无法动弹，只能咬牙切齿惊慌失措地任人摆布的时候。等到晚上，玻璃展柜里的他们活了过来可以动起来了，就会觉得白天的经历真是屈辱恶心令人愤怒，又隐隐约约感觉十分刺激，有些性子急的小人，比如王蛇，可能顺势就强压着旁边的铁兵重新做一遍白天的事情什么的。  
然后其他小人就在一边打掩护一边很好奇地围观。不同特摄作品里的小人混杂在一个柜子里，自然是什么性格的人都有，其中会有小人义正严辞地试图用武力制止这种性侵犯行为，也会有小人试图曲线救国，委婉地化解危机解救受害者，有特别纯情害羞根本看不得这些的，还有嬉皮笑脸看热闹的和跃跃欲试试图加入的。  
但这些特摄小人里，毕竟还是正义英雄更多。所以之前的一些闹剧，比如王蛇试图雷普铁兵之类，都没有进行到最后。也就是说没有插进去，但其他该做的都做了。  
那天晚上还差点发生很不妙的事情：直男主人半夜迷迷糊糊起床上厕所，走到客厅的时候小人们才发觉，于是赶忙一秒钟站回原位，安安静静装作什么都没发生。  
直男听到响声还以为家里进小偷了，打开灯却发现没什么异常，玩具们都好好地呆在柜子里。他愣了愣，就又迷迷糊糊地回去睡觉了。  
可惜他没有仔细查看，也就自然没有看清：玻璃柜子里左前方手持长炮，开腿站立的铁兵，深绿色的修长大腿正止不住地轻微颤抖着，内侧还淌下半透明的不明黏液；胸甲上也满是刮痕。  
因为一直撑在硬玻璃上，铁兵的手臂又酸又软，直男主人开灯查看的那几分钟，铁兵竭尽全力，最终才没让那杆长炮掉落下来。  
直男就这样昏昏沉沉进入了梦乡。他绝对无法想到，自己居然在冥冥之中造下了这样的孽。  
……  
虽然当众展示性侵犯是相当恶劣的行为，但在狭小的玻璃柜子里，普通的，你情我愿没羞没臊的性爱表演还是颇受欢迎的。

然后蛇和铁兵其实也有点微妙：第一次被强迫的时候，铁兵表现得相当不情愿，又羞耻又气急败坏；可是越往后，大家就越都觉得不对劲；铁兵的反抗幅度每天都变小一点儿，到后来几乎只是做做样子而已；而且铁兵在此之前明明都是激烈反抗，恨不得同归于尽来着，某天晚上居然就在所有人面前纵容王蛇真的插进去了。看得围观群众们羞羞脸+目瞪口呆。  
就是，大家看出，铁兵这可能是被操服了。强煎变合煎，操出感情了  
都到了这个份上，几乎所有小人都了然于心：虽然无可奈何，但这是人家的家事，大伙儿笑嘻嘻地欣赏就行了；不爱看不看也ok，但夫妻打架咱们也没必要硬去拉架。  
可是还有两条傻呼呼的笨蛋龙没有看出微妙的端倪：每到这种时候，龙骑就会愤然冲上前去制止王蛇侵犯铁兵；傻兮兮的cross也会站出来，义愤填膺摩拳擦掌不允许王蛇做出这种【欺辱弱者】的事情。（铁兵：我是不是被当成【弱者】了，好不爽…）  
最后的结果往往都是，两条笨蛋龙分别被夜骑和build一边骂着笨蛋，一边叹着气拉走。

就，私设了一下，皮套玩具小人们的性器官不是长在外面的，是像变形金刚一样，有防护挡板的，从外面看起来，就是很普通的塑料保护壳！就算是色色的人类看了可能也不会想太多。是在保护壳下面，自己想打开了才会开。  
然后打开之后有jj也有小穴，女骑士的话没有jj，但是宅男主人不喜欢女骑士，就没买（咦  
质感是柔韧的弹性橡胶一样的。然后那种小的乐高小人也一样（就是那个飞机杯小铁兵。外壳是硬的，但是里面软软的，完全可以当成杯子来用💕（咦  
呃啊然后就是海鳐和小犀牛…小犀牛用海鳐的那个粉色九节鞭（？强插海鳐。海鳐被插入之后，就像是长了一条粉色的尾巴一样，软乎乎耷拉着垂下来。  
小犀牛还很坏很色地摸人家又亮又滑的粉红色胸甲。海鳐的皮套头雕本来就眼尾上挑，这下子真的眼尾飞红了。

还有铁兵被直男主人检查身体。就是很正常的那种，想要擦拭干净。本来铁兵被拿出来的时候，就是慌张状态下，跟王蛇做到一半就急急忙忙装作若无其事站回去，水还顺着大腿往下流呢  
直男主人看了看就把他拿出来，放到桌上准备擦。发现大腿内侧有水痕，还以为是白天家里来客人乱动了用湿手乱摸，很生气。主人就先把铁兵双腿掰开掰到最大，放在正对着透明柜子的桌子上，然后发现自己没戴眼镜啥都看不清！怕弄坏掉，所以先去屋里摸黑找眼镜。  
这段时间铁兵也不能动，只能双腿大开，私处对准柜子像是故意展示一样地露给柜子里的其他来打小人们看。  
何况此时还余韵未消，正欲求不满酥麻难耐着呢，私处的挡板虽然是封上了，不至于彻底暴露狂一样羞耻play，但是挡板底下完全乱七八糟狼狈不堪胀痛酥麻水漫金山了。  
（铁兵：呜哇…脸都丢尽了……）  
主人戴着眼镜，拿着酒精棉布回来之后就准备擦铁兵。铁兵惊慌，知道大事不妙，但又不能躲，这次肯定是逃不开了，只能任由主人一遍一遍用酒精擦自己。  
就特别刺激，酒精对于玩具小人来说其实就跟春药一样。擦的过程中，铁兵就这么无声无息，安安静静地去了好几次。要不是私处勉强还有挡板保护着，主人的桌子上肯定全是水了。  
铁兵的小穴洞口一直在漏水，就在塑料保护壳挡板下面痉挛着抽搐着，一次又一次地去。  
主人还有点纳闷：没倒这么多酒精啊，这水怎么越来越多…  
然后主人擦着擦着就恶趣味，试着用酒精布巾擦弄铁兵的裆部  
傻直男没想那么多，纯粹为了好玩而已，并不是色色的事情。做完之后主人也觉得自己有点变态，不好意思地讪笑一下，就没再做更变态的事。但铁兵差点没当场疯掉，挡板险些护不住私处一下子弹开，只能拼了命硬忍着，然后因为这几下抚弄和摩擦，又连着丢了两回，挡板边缘都开始渗水，因为酒精的劲儿实在太大了。  
最后铁兵终于被放回去。主人关了灯回房睡觉的一瞬间，铁兵直接在玻璃柜子里跪下了，膝盖着地。周围的来打们有的关切的围上前，有的很担心地问他：你没事吧！  
铁兵真的扛不住，毕竟被催淫催得那么惨，现在又满柜子全是血气方刚的年轻男性来打。就只好拼尽全力挪到柜子角落里，也没力气站起来，用这种侧躺的姿势，勉强曲起腿遮挡住私处，自己卸开挡板；因为全身脱力，所以只能小声哀求其他的来打们：  
“求求你们不要看我…”  
然后躺在挡板弹开后漏出来的一小摊自己的爱液里，蜷起来，用手指自慰（前后一起  
周围的来打们哪见过这场面，有几个纯情的直接吓得捂眼睛。铁兵也羞愤欲死，这回真的彻底丢脸丢到家，以后也毫无脸面可言，其他骑士们肯定会觉得，所谓的超级律师不过就是条欲壑难填只会当众自慰的淫虫罢了，但是手上还是忍不住加快了动作。被放回柜子之后的第一次高潮，很快就到了。  
但是区区一次怎么够呢x毕竟酒精的劲儿那么大。手指又很细细的根本满足不了。  
于是铁兵就，瞄准了那个手持长炮的大炮管……进肯定是进不去的，有点太粗了，那就只好用来……  
然后铁兵就真的勉强把那个炮扒拉过来，侧躺着，用腿夹着，在众目睽睽之下（其实也有些来打小人们知趣了or害羞了就也不看了）把湿漉漉的私处掰开，贴在硬硬的大炮管上前后来回蹭。  
比较纯情些的来打们全都看呆：妈啊，这也太会玩了………………  
不一会儿，那杆长炮上就全都是铁兵的水，被这么多人看着，铁兵真的羞愤欲死，但是身体完全不听使唤。这时候，蛇闻着味道就闯了过来。  
蛇骂骂咧咧推推搡搡扒拉开其他来打们汇集成的人群，来看看发生了什么。蛇刚走到铁兵面前，铁兵就一瞬间高潮了，被蛇看着喷出了水。  
蛇：……哇哦，哇操  
然后铁兵再也管不得顾不了那么多，什么没用的尊严啊脸面啊自尊心啊什么的全都扔到一边，脑子都被欲火烧坏了一样，扔开炮管，颤抖着对着蛇张开腿，M字开腿坐在一滩自己的淫水里，私处的小穴湿得在夜里都能反光。因为实在太胀太麻太过饥渴难受，铁兵直接用手把洞口扒开，说：  
“求求你赶快来侵犯我……”  
然后就，所有人共同见证（。这回可不是王蛇的单方面强奸+性侵犯了哦（。

……然后第二天早上直男主人起床，看见玻璃柜子里铁兵所在的那一层，全是水。还以为是回南天。  
但他绝对想不到，其实是昨天晚上这一柜子的来打玩具小人们的性爱party。  
都怪铁兵和王蛇激起了全员发情（？


End file.
